


Of Rain Skimming

by Oparu



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after Nemesis. The command crew of the <i>Enterprise-E</i> arrive on Betazed for Will and Deanna's wedding. Beverly and Jean-Luc end up staying at the Troi mansion along with Admiral Janeway. Beverly gets over her initial Betazoid culture shock and embraces what (and more importantly who) is available to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rain Skimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/gifts), [Olympya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olympya/gifts).



> (my tireless enablers) I've been writing Beverly with Kathryn and with Jean-Luc long enough it was inevitable that they ended up in bed together.

She's not sure what she was expecting. The air's sweet, heavy and tropical without being too warm. The _Enterprise_ is an important enough vessel for certain protocols to be observed and they beam down in dress uniforms. She glances down the line at Jean-Luc, with Will and Deanna between them with Worf and Geordi on the end. Data's gone and that tugs at her heart.

The _Enterprise_ had to be towed to the Betazoid space dock and she'll be up there for weeks getting put back together. Beverly's not sure who pulled which strings, but Deanna and Will's wedding is on schedule and the _Enterprise's_ crew is on three weeks of leave while they wait for the ship to be ready to fly again.

Lwaxana's there to meet them, standing in front of an honour guard of various Betazoid diplomats. Beverly thought it would be louder in the middle of a city but few people speak and their voices are soft. They're in the centre of a square in the southern edge of the city, near the Earth Embassy, she can see the green and blue banners.

Commander Liehten, Starfleet attache to Betazed, pauses in front of Jean-Luc, her long white hair tied neatly back.

"Welcome to Betazed, Captain."

"Thank you."

Lwaxana breaks protocol first, running up in her bright green dress to hug her daughter. Their conversation is silent and Beverly turns her eyes politely away.

"Starfleet's sending an Admiral out, marriage of the daughter of one of the noble houses after the war and all that. You should see the preparations, Captain."

"I can't wait." Jean-Luc leaves with her. They've known each other for years, since back when he was on his first career. Leihten must be ninety by now and Beverly wonders why she'd choose Betazed out of all the diplomatic postings available. Perhaps she likes the weather.

Geordi and Worf tell her they're going to visit the Starfleet outpost and see their accommodation. Beverly's about to follow them, but Deanna stops her.

"There's plenty of room at the house."

Will wraps his arm around Deanna's shoulders and nods. "The beds are nice."

"All new of course." Lwaxana sighs, eyes softening for a moment. "I did my best to keep them to the period for the house, but beds from the second gothic period are terribly uncomfortable, so they're more accurate in form than the mattresses. Rushes are meant for bogs, not for sleeping."

She turns her dark eyes right to Beverly in that way that makes Beverly want to cringe. She can't, of course. She knows, or at least she thinks she knows, that Lwaxana's in her head.

"I'm sure it was a good change."

"Of course it was, but thank you for saying it, dear. Deanna's right, come along, the house has more bedrooms that I ever use and I can't get rid of them." Lwaxana pauses, then starts to smirk. "Don't worry, the walls are thick. You won't hear anything."

Deanna swallows a giggle and Will's grin is warp reaction bright. "I can assure you, the house is pretty soundproof."

"It's all the stone."

"Don't you want to be alone?"

Lwaxana seems genuinely puzzled. "If they want to be alone, they'll be alone. I've invited you to my home, Doctor, are you refusing because you think your presence will deter Will and Deanna from copulating?"

Will's smile is so wide it must hurt and Deanna's lost the fight not to giggle. "Maybe she thinks we'll ask her to join."

Beverly can't decide if she wants to smack his shoulder or just let the comment pass, but her neck is starting to heat and it's crawling higher.

"Why would you turn them down?" Lwaxana looks from Deanna to Beverly. "You can't be jealous, you're too good of friends."

"Mother, human friendships aren't--"

Lwaxana lifts a hand and shakes her head. "That's preposterous. Plenty of human friendships are open to sexual relations. I've known humans. Your father--"

Deanna's laughing so hard she has to cling to Will.

"You never told them about your father?"

Will kisses Deanna's forehead and by some heroic level of control, meets Beverly's eyes. "It's different here. Some marriages ask others to join in from time to time. If Deanna and I were traditional Betazoids, it would be absolutely normal of us to invite you back to our home where we'd discuss sex and if the three of us were open to it, we'd pursue that."

"Together," Deanna adds, breathing slowly and trying to regain her composure. "Which is not what we're doing."

"Well of course not." Lwaxana lifts her eyes skyward, looking for help. "You two are only thinking that it's nicer at the house than it is at the Starfleet barracks and Beverly's wondering if I walk around the house naked."

"She does."

"Well why shouldn't I? It's my house, little one. Me naked is quite literally nothing the good doctor hasn't seen before."

The easiest way out of the argument is simply to agree, to take Lwaxana's kind offer for what it was and expand her cultural horizons. It isn't like she is against nudity. Beverly wonders if that means she'll have to be naked too and Lwaxana plucks that out of her head.

"Only if you want to, dear. No one will force you. Though-" Lwaxana's gaze runs appraisingly over Beverly's body, from toes to hair. "I wouldn't be shy with a figure like that."

Should she be grateful?

"It is polite, when given a compliment to say-"

"Thank you," Beverly interrupts. Maybe if she just says everything she's thinking, unlearning years of biting her tongue, it'll be an easier few weeks.

"That's an excellent idea. Tell the truth, always saves you trouble later." Lwaxana pats her shoulder. "And of course Jean-Luc is coming, you really think I'd make him stay in some horrible Starfleet barracks when he could enjoy real cooking and an excellent bed."

"And the view." Will's voice is entirely innocent.

"The blue bedroom does have an excellent view of the lake." Deanna goes along, absolutely calm. How either of them does it is beside Beverly who can only think about Lwaxana naked at the breakfast table and Jean-Luc showing up and calmly taking off his clothes.

Lwaxana leans in. "You do have some interesting fantasies, don't you? I try not to mix food and sex myself, too much to clean up."  


* * *

It's not until the third day that she's home in the Troi mansion while Jean-Luc is there. Deanna and Will have dragged her off to the Art Museum, the jungle, a beautiful lake in the middle of soaring trees and heavily perfumed flowers, where yes, everyone did swim nude but after awhile, she saw the usefulness of skipping a swimsuit. The sun was high and she dried quickly.

Lwaxana's been a gracious host, the food is nothing short of incredible and she does put on a robe before she arrives at the table for breakfast. Will and Deanna are happier than she's ever seen either of them, arriving to breakfast out of breath and half-dressed without apology. They speak little and appear to be entirely in tune with each other. She'd be jealous, but she loves them both too much for that.

There's very little apologising anywhere on Betazed. Beverly walked into an art student at the museum and the young man merely smiled at her and nodded, reading her apology out of her mind.

"I wasn't paying attention. Your mind is different to those I am accustomed to reading."

"Should I think louder?"

The student continued to smile and inclined his head. "Betazoids routinely project an direction in which they are walking, to allow for the efficient manoeuvring of others. Our minds subconsciously put together a route that minimises the feet we step on. If you think about where you're headed, you'll fit right in."

He started off but stops, sensing her question.

"What if I don't know where I'm going?"

"Then think about that, someone may give you a suggestion."

She thanked him and tried to be mindful of where she was going.

It's not something she thinks about, she just walks and counts on ending up where she intended. Here she has to be mindful because letting her mind wander makes her a menace in crowds. It's odd enough to be one blue-eyed human among many dark-eyed Betazoids, it's odder still to be on the receiving end of conversations she hasn't started but everyone else has.

Will fits seamlessly in, as if he's always been here. He was stationed here a long time, and there's something about Deanna that makes his mind different. She's a little jealous, but since Deanna can hear that too, she doesn't bother hiding it. Being empathic would be useful, there's no shame in thinking that.

She's relieved when she finds Jean-Luc in the garden, reading in the sun. "You're the first person I've seen in three days who can't read my mind."

"You're getting all sarcastic, aren't you?'"

She sinks to the blanket next to him, staring up at the vine-covered walls. "I can't even be sarcastic, everyone knows what I'm actually thinking, there's no double entendres, no hidden meaning. If I'm annoyed, someone knows."

"Exhausting isn't it?"

"It's strange."

"Beverly--"

"All I have to do is let my mind wander to Data and I start getting sympathetic looks."

He sets down his book and reaches for her shoulder. "His loss will be with all of us, but his memory will be as well. Betazed was badly hit in the war, sharing their grief was how they coped. I'd attempt to take any sympathies as being given with the best intentions."

She nods because he's right. "I'm not used to sharing my grief with strangers."

Jean-Luc says nothing, but she doesn't need Betazoid abilities to know what he's thinking. "You have trouble sharing your grief with your closest friends."

Turning her head away, she pulls her knees up close to her chest. "He doesn't have any family, not really. It's just us. Will, Deanna, Worf, Geordi, you and I. We're the only ones who'll miss him and there's no body to bring home."

"He was unique."

"Aren't we all." She rests her cheek on her knees, shutting her eyes. "I'm glad he got to attend the first wedding."

"So am I."

His hand stays on her shoulder, even though she wishes for a moment he'd touch her hair. That's too intimate, of course, so she opens her eyes and looks back at him.

"I suppose it's fair that we won't have to feel inferior naked next to an android."

Jean-Luc laughs then, moving his hand to her far shoulder and embracing her. "Speak for yourself, I've been going to the gym."

Wriggling out of his arm, she fights a smile. "Are you suggesting I won't look beautiful naked?"

"You always look beautiful." As practiced as it sounds, it's genuine.

She leans in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." Beverly stays there, half-curled against him in the soft sunshine. "How long are we going to be naked?"

"Traditionally, the day before, all of the ceremony and all of the reception, provided the weather allows. Modern Betazoid weddings allow for only the ceremony to be conducted in the nude."

"How long is the ceremony?"

"That will depend on Will and Deanna, usually under an hour."

The whole planet smells alien but him and she could stay there all evening.

"That doesn't sound too bad." She rests her hand on his arm, toying with his sleeve.

"Not bad at all."

They sit quietly, watching tiny birds stick slender tongues into flowers in the vines. He doesn't pick up his book and they sit, silent as Betazoids. Beverly's half asleep, eyes nearly closed when she sees the feet approach.

Naked feet, with naked legs above them slip across the edge of the enclosed garden. The Troi house has a great courtyard garden, full of pools and elegant sculptures of rock and glass. A nude body fits in with them, someone so startled that she holds her book to her chest.

"I didn't know anyone was here."

"Our fault for being quiet," Beverly says, not recognising the face. Her gaze drops to full breasts, tan nipples and a soft belly.

"Admiral," Jean-Luc says, getting to his feet and removing his shirt to hand it over.

Admiral? Beverly snaps her eyes back up. The other woman's face is flushed bright pink.

"Jean-Luc--" she knows him. "Lwaxana said the sun was perfect for sunbathing." Kathryn tugs Jean-Luc's shirt down but it barely passes her hips. Her legs are still exposed and Beverly's not the only one looking at them. "I guess I've jumped the gun on the naked Betazoid wedding."

"I'm sure it's considered lucky." He rests his hands easily at his sides, eyes back up now, but Beverly knows what she saw.

Jean-Luc's bare chested and Beverly's the only one dressed. For an insane moment, she considers dropping her dress to the ground and being free.

"I'm going to go--"

"This is my chief medical officer, Beverly Crusher."

"Kathryn."

"Pleasure to meet you, Admiral."

"Please," Kathryn says, shaking her head. "No ranks while I'm naked." She looks at them both, embarrassment fading into acceptance. "I'm going to get clothes."

"Then join us for dinner." He nods to his shirt. "You may keep that."

"I'll return it, later. Not now."

"Of course."

Kathryn disappears behind the bushes with the jingling flowers and back into the house.

Beverly examines his chest, smiling wickedly. "She's prettier than most admirals."

"She is."

"Not that you're a slouch in that department."

"What did you think of her breasts?" Jean-Luc changes the subject and Beverly gapes at him. He didn't just-- "You were looking."

"Betazed is getting to you."

"I'm practicing honesty."

"Well, honestly, they were lovely breasts, bigger than mine."

"I've always thought yours of adequate size."

Beverly raises her eyebrows. "Adequate?"

"A good handful."

She shuts her mouth, tingling with disbelief. "You didn't--"

"I've always thought handfuls were an excellent way to judge the size of breasts."

Lifting her hands to her chest, Beverly studies how her breasts would fit into her hands. Kathryn's would be one handful and half again, if not two. "It's not the standard measure."

"Perhaps it should be." He's staring at her, already half-dressed and the garden around them smells of something like ginger and flowers too sweet for Earth. "What other way would you measure?"

"Cubic centimetres? Federation standard bra size? Bolian?"

"Less fun." He kisses her cheek, fearless. "My way involves tactile measurements."

He retrieves his book and leaves her alone in the sunlight. How she'll manage to sit across from both of them at dinner is beyond her, but she has to eat. She rests her hands on her breasts, feeling the weight of them. She has to eat, but she's thinking of other things that she'd almost rather be doing.  


* * *

Standing in the kitchen, Beverly opens cupboard after cupboard, marvelling at the stores of actual food before she stops in front of the replicator. It would be easier to just replicate something, but she's not sure she wants easy. It's late, Will and Deanna have disappeared beyond their bedroom door, Jean-Luc's undoubtedly with a book and a brandy somewhere and Lwaxana's planning something for the reception.

Lwaxana's new valet, Mister Gwielo is also the strong, mostly silent type. He doesn't seem to mind her digging around, so she searches and finally decides on pancakes. The stove is huge, bigger than she's seen outside of a restaurant. There's flour, that can't be that different on another planet, eggs too, though the shells are black instead of brown or white. She cracks one and it smells like an egg. She's staring at it in the bowl when Kathryn speaks from the door.

"Break something?"

"An egg."

"Into a bowl isn't so bad."

Beverly grins a little. "I'm trying to make pancakes."

"Eggs are a good start."

"But they're Betazoid eggs, they're black." She shows Kathryn the shell in her hand. "Do you think that matters?"

"Still proteins, should still emulsify the oil and milk."

Beverly cracks another egg, smirking over the bowl. "Better cooking through chemistry, Admiral?"

Kathryn winces and replicates a cup of coffee from the replicator. "No ranks, please. I get enough 'Admiral ma'am' when I'm on Earth." She turns her glance to the bowl. "I like to think all planets are capable of having pancakes."

"They're pretty basic." Beverly adds milk and butter (both of which have a slightly pink hue), mixing them together slowly until it's a fluffy mess, then adds flour. It starts to look like pancakes, but she needs spices. Do Betazoids even have cinnamon? She could replicate it, but she hasn't had to replicate anything else.

"What?" Kathryn peers over her coffee and the concoction. "What do we need?"

"Vanilla and cinnamon, if we can find them."

"Summon that tall man, he knows where everything is. He doesn't speak, but he keeps taking things out for me." Kathryn snaps her fingers. "Mister Gwoeli."

"Mister Gweilo."

Kathryn widens her eyes, mortified. "I've been calling him the wrong name for two days."

"Did he complain?"

"Well, no, he didn't say anything." Kathryn realises the trap and shakes her finger accusingly at Beverly. "He doesn't talk. Still. I've had his name wrong."

"And he'll forgive you."

"I hope so!" Kathryn covers her mouth with her hand, still shamed. "I can't believe I did that."

"I really don't think he minded." Beverly shuffles through bottles of spices, looking for the familiar. "He's very patient. Besides, it's not like you called him the wrong name telepathically."

"That's a good point. Thank you." Kathryn sips her coffee again. "By your right hand."

"Oh?"

"Vanilla."

"Sharp eyes."

"Thank you, I like to think so." The pantry doesn't leave them much room, and Kathryn's followed Beverly in enough that they're facing each other, breasts touching. Kathryn's are about half a handful bigger than Beverly's. She'll have to inform Jean-Luc when she feels like making him choke.

"You're taller than I thought." Kathryn holds her coffee to the side, leaving the space between them vacant for the moment.

Beverly could lean in and kiss the smirk off of Kathryn's mouth. She's known the admiral all of a few days and she wants to kiss her. It has to be something in the food. While looking at Kathryn's breasts, Beverly catches the cinnamon, just behind Kathryn's shoulder. Instead of asking Kathryn to move, she leans in, reaching for it. She grabs it and Kathryn grabs her, not harshly, just enough to draw them closer. Kathryn gets to her tiptoes and kisses her.

Startled, Beverly pushes Kathryn forward enough that some of the spices rattle. All she can smell is cinnamon. The kiss breaks, but Beverly returns them to it, stealing the secrets of Kathryn's lips before she slips past.

Neither of them mention the kiss, even pancakes are eaten, the dishes are washed and Kathryn's gone to bed. Beverly sits on the edge of her own bed, later, wondering what kind of mess she's falling into.

When she lies back, she imagines kissing Kathryn with Jean-Luc's hands on her breasts. Her imagination is more than happy to ignore how they got there and focus on the sexual gratification of such an encounter. She's always been creative, but that counts as one of her better daydreams.

Lwaxana's intent smile over breakfast and the knowing looks suggest that Beverly may been a little too detailed.

She makes an attempt to behave, spending more time with Will and Deanna, even going hiking with Worf and Geordi. Hiking might have helped, were it not for the heavy breathing and her heart in her chest. Even sweat on her neck makes her think of sex. Worf and Geordi are blissfully not telepathic, and she indulges her thoughts as they wander through the jungle.

She'd had them mostly together, together enough to make it through the next few days at least, when they run into Jean-Luc and Kathryn, the people she's been expressly trying to avoid and decide to go for a swim. The lake is bright, clear blue, hidden away far from the trail in rocks and trees. After a tricorder scan shows it deep enough and free from any predatory fish, they surrender to the promised beauty of the water.

The discussion goes round that no one has a suit, but the air is stifling and the water promises both respite and cool escape.

Jean-Luc shrugs and starts stripping off his clothes. "When on Betazed…"

He's down to his shorts, remarkably calm. Beverly can see a hint of colour in his cheeks and wonders if he and Kathryn had wine for lunch. Kathryn looks at the two men she's just met, briefly flashes through self-consciousness, then pulls her thin shirt over her head. Her bra's Starfleet standard black, just like Beverly's, and Beverly watches as the skin of Kathryn's stomach emerges.

"We're going to go." Geordi says, grinning to cover his embarrassment. "We have to meet Commander Leihten for dinner."

"We are helping her cook it." Worf's thinking quickly enough to realise how early it is. "Very important."

Beverly undoes her shorts and lets them fall before she folds them. "Good luck."

"Do give the commander our best," Jean-Luc says, stepping out of his own shorts. and leaving them on his shoes.

Kathryn's down to her bra and panties and she leans close to Jean-Luc, eyes gleaming. "Have I just seen a Klingon retreat from skinny dipping?"

"No songs shall be written of this day, I'm afraid." Jean-Luc takes the initiative and steps out of his boxers, then nude in the sunlight. He crosses the rocks, choosing one that overlooks the water and then dives in. The splash sings through the air, followed by his quick gasp for breath when breaking the surface. "That was brisk."

"Oh is it cold?" Kathryn runs to edge, standing in the water as she takes off her bra. Beverly watches pale skin emerge and she can just make out the nipples she saw before.

"It's quite nice," Jean-Luc strokes in towards the rocky edge. "The initial submersion is a shock, after that it's blissful."

Beverly strips her panties while neither of them are looking at her and snaps off her bra. Kathryn turns her head as she passes and Beverly can feel her body being searched.

Kathryn's wicked smile suggests more than a passing grade.

Beverly pauses on the high rock. The water's just over a metre down, not far, and it's clear enough that she can see the bottom is far away. She's about to jump when hands catch her hips. She jolts, keeping her feet as she turns.

"How's it look?" Kathryn's face is a mask of innocence.

"Deep."

"Only in the middle," Jean-Luc reports, standing on a rock near the edge. "Come on then."

"Together?" Kathryn asks.

Beverly stretches out her hand, taking Kathryn's. "Together."

They jump on three, closer to two and a half, but Beverly's deep in the water before she has time to really complain. She remembers to exhale through her nose and the water closes over her head, encasing her. She finds the surface with Kathryn's hand still gripped in hers.

Kathryn releases it to brush hair from her face. "That was fun."

"Again?" Beverly strokes for the low rocks near the edge.

Jean-Luc's slightly ahead of them and dives again, neat and precise before they chase each other off the rock, laughing like children.

Beverly treads water while Kathryn remembers how to somersault in the water. Her feet flash white in the sun and Jean-Luc's found a shelf of sorts to lie in the shallows with his shoulders dry. The water embraces her, cooling the heat of the day.

When she tires, she crawls up next to Jean-Luc. It's a wide shelf and the rock out of the water is warm and smooth. She shuts her eyes, but the trees are close enough that sun isn't an issue. Her eyes are still closed when one of them, Jean-Luc, kisses her. It's chaste enough but warm and playful.

His lips disappear and are replaced by Kathryn's before she can speak. Beverly sits up into the kiss, opening her eyes to both of them looking at her.

"Guess."

Beverly looks from one to the other and smirks. "I don't know, it happened so fast. You'll have to try again."

Jean-Luc chuckles at that, he knows her.

"Shut your eyes." Kathryn leans closer.

Beverly shuts her eyes obediently. Kathryn's breast is against her arm. She can feel Kathryn's breathing but Jean-Luc's the one who kisses her, she's sure. She can't peek, and they must be in some bizarre position but she knows it's him.

When Kathryn follows, Beverly begins to get a feel for her. They still cheat, Jean-Luc puts a hand on her thigh and the diversion of blood from that touch makes her head a little lighter.

"You-" she points at Jean-Luc's chest then Kathryn's, "then you."

"Let's make him guess." Kathryn suggests, full of youthful glee.

"Should be harder between the two of us."

Kathryn mouths "fake him out." They lean in together, heads incredibly close.  


* * *

Lwaxana settles at the head of the table like the queen enthroning herself. Mr. Gweilo serves the appetisers and the soup and Kathryn, Jean-Luc and Beverly attempt to avoid furtive looks. Kathryn's hair is a mess, still drying loose on her shoulders. Her face is slightly pink through the sun protector. Jean-Luc's shirt is only half-buttoned. Beverly's hair must be as bad as Kathryn's, she's only dragged her fingers through it and it tickles her bare shoulders.

The evening is hot, with the air hanging heavy with humidity. The promise of rain looms all around them and Beverly's hair won't dry.

Lwaxana tears a hunk off the bread and looks up, expectant. "Pleasant afternoon?"

Kathryn looks at Jean-Luc, who smirks and Beverly wants to hate them both because she's the only one blushing.

"It was." Kathryn's fairly brave, but she has her wine in her hand.

"You didn't make love." Lwaxana dips her bread in oil and chews, waiting for one of them to answer.

"We didn't." It is easier to be honest, isn't it? Beverly sets down her glass before her hand grows unsteady. "We didn't need to."

"But you wanted to." There's no question, Lwaxana knows, she's just talking them through it.

Jean-Luc fields that one. "We did and we didn't."

"It was hot."

"The rock was warm, but it was hard."

"I haven't just kissed in decades." Kathryn flushes a little at that but shakes herself out of it. "That was nice."

"Playful."

"Reminded me of school."

"-and France," Jean-Luc finishes.

"Well, that's just lovely." Lwaxana passes around a plate of delicate fruits with pale blue flesh and dark seeds. They smell just slightly of coconut and Beverly grabs one. "Do you think you'll make love?"

Beverly sets down the fruit before she can choke on it. Kathryn giggles and Jean-Luc's expression softens. He's thinking.

"Perhaps."

"What would stop you?" Lwaxana asks even though she must know. She's in all of their heads at once but they might be thinking the same thing.

"Our careers."

"Emotional hang-ups."

"Can anyone just have sex without it being something?" Kathryn's question is for all of them and Beverly takes a bite of that blue fruit.

It does taste like coconut. She swallows, letting the flavour rest in her mouth. "I can, but it's been awhile."

Kathryn tears more of the bread. "The last time I was angry."

"Awestruck," Jean-Luc says, smiling. Anij did have an affect on him.

Beverly's still not sure if she resents the Ba'Ku woman. She made Jean-Luc happy and they've always been supportive of each other finding lovers and happiness, however briefly. That flash in her chest is jealousy and she's looking straight at Lwaxana. Lwaxana will say it for her if she doesn't and dammit, she has been waiting a long time to say it.

"I didn't say anything because he was with someone else."

Kathryn raises her eyebrows and eats her soup. Lwaxana lifts her glass in Beverly's direction, smiling her approval.

Jean-Luc reaches for her hand, covering it in his. "I didn't know you were interested."

"I am and I'm not." She glances at his plate instead of him. "It's complicated."

"It's all right." His thumb runs playfully along the back of her hand. "I'm not going anywhere. You said--"

"And I was afraid. I was terrified. You loved me."

"You love him too." Lwaxana points out, pulling that from Beverly's thoughts. "And he does, and that's okay."

"I agree." Kathryn says, lifting her glass. "Wouldn't want to sleep with an enemy."

"Yet you do."

Kathryn winces and cuts her meat into tiny pieces. "It's complicated."

"Humans." Lwaxana rolls her eyes towards the ceiling. "You don't sleep with the man you care about because you worried it would change your relationship. Beverly doesn't sleep with Jean-Luc because she thinks he'll die if she does, Jean-Luc's just too respectful to push the subject, though he finds women who remind him of Beverly irresistibly attractive. If you were Betazoid, you would have discussed all of that years ago, made love or not made loved and moved on. Yet the three of you--"

Beverly can't help herself. "We enjoyed today."

"You did, finally." Lwaxana mops her plate with bread, still shaking her head. "What are you going to do now?"

"We hadn't planned that far ahead." Kathryn speaks for the three of them. "We might have to."

"Or see what happens."

"That takes patience."

Someone's foot brushes Beverly's leg. Jean-Luc pats her hand again before he takes his back for dessert. For some reason, the three of them flirt openly, almost brazenly and Lwaxana spurs them on. She toys with their jokes, says everything they even debate not voicing and by the end of the second bottle of wine, going to bed with both of them is a distinct possibility.

Lwaxana excuses herself for wedding planning, leaning over her chair with the air of a fairy godmother from a far more sensual story. "Enjoy yourselves. None of you will live forever and moments are the best thing you have." She turns to go, then pauses. "Stop judging, all of you. I'll hear you."

Kathryn nearly chokes on her wine, Jean-Luc passes her a napkin and Beverly finishes the last bite of her chocolate cheesecake. She can't keep eating like this; her replicator will be a great disappointment.

"I have PADDs all over my bed," Kathryn says, wiping her lips.

Jean-Luc chuckles at that. "I've made mine."

"You're too well behaved."

"Old habits."

Beverly sets down her fork, committing. "I think I have the best view. I can see the lake."

"I wonder if we'll see lightning." Jean-Luc stands, leaving his napkin and pushing in his chair. "You heard the rain, didn't you?"

Kathryn hesitates. "I've never liked storms."

Beverly touches her back, running her hand down Kathryn's spine. "We'll be there with you."

That's part of the allure, not just the aching promise of sex, but companionship, skin against skin without demands or promises. All of them have lives to go back too, with careers, duties and the thousands of little things that take up the time they could spend on relationships. Maybe that's why they're here now, wasting days on food, sunlight and kissing.

If Jean-Luc's there, she's not falling into bed with a stranger. If Kathryn's there, she's not walking down that intimidating path with Jean-Luc. This is unique, something neither of them may get again and it's all the sweeter.

Kathryn grabs the last bottle of wine. Jean-Luc toys with her hair, fingers maddeningly close to her neck.

They turn the stairs, walk the hall and like the lightning outside, they're in her room. The bed's large enough that they could have a fourth and covered in neat, opulent sheets in rich greens and blues. Beverly left her window open and the rain gains momentum outside. None of them move to shut it. In the weak light from the ceiling, rain glints gold in the window and somewhere beyond is the lake.

"My inhibitor's up to date." Beverly steps out of her shoes, letting her toes embrace the warm stone floor.

"Mine too." Kathryn wriggles the cork free and takes a sip before passing the bottle.

Smiling in apology, Jean-Luc looks to Beverly who nods.

"So is yours, Jean-Luc."

"Thank you."

"You should really keep track of these things yourself."

"I have you."

Beverly passes him the wine, licking her lips. "And you should be grateful."

"I am always grateful."

Kathryn takes the wine back and guides him towards the bed. He catches her waist, kissing her. Beverly watches their lips meet, studying the muscles of their jaws the way she'd admire a piece of art. She rarely gets to be this close to others kissing, not without having to look away, but this is her experience as much as it's theirs.

Kathryn tugs her closer, ending the kiss and running her gaze down Beverly's body. "Funny how I've just seen you undressed, but it's still a mystery."

"New lighting," he says.

Jean-Luc's eyes have that predatory glint and Kathryn's already reaching for Beverly's shirt. Jean-Luc undoes the clasp of her skirt, sliding that down over her hips with his hands lingering on her butt.

Kathryn kisses her chest, unfastening the buttons on the front of her sleeveless top. She dances her fingers over them, quick and sure. Her mouth follows down the now unobstructed path.

"No bra."

"I didn't need one just for dinner."

Kathryn sighs: an exaggerated, envious sound. "Must be nice."

She runs a thumb across Beverly's now bare nipple and follows that with her tongue. Beverly inhales sharply and Jean-Luc's warm hand runs up her inner thigh, chasing the heat higher. His fingers tease contact then vanish. He nuzzles just inside of her knee and she jumps.

"Someone's ticklish."

Chuckling, Jean-Luc stands up, circles Kathryn then kisses his way down the back of her neck, his hands on her stomach. He watches Beverly's breasts emerge from her top while Kathryn slides it off.

"I am, a little." Beverly looses her breath when Kathryn's mouth finds her nipple and pulls it in.

Kathryn's grin suggests she's incredibly pleased with herself. "Not here."

"Just my knees."

Beverly reaches for the clasp of Kathryn's trousers, freeing them so Jean-Luc can slide them down. Kathryn's tunic hangs loosely over her bra and the breasts beneath. They are bigger than Beverly's and would be a little uncomfortable to leave them free. She runs her hands along Kathryn's chest, beneath the band of her bra until she finds the clasp and unhooks it. Jean-Luc helps her slide it off, letting it drop from beneath Kathryn's tunic.

Kathryn turns in his arms, lowering her attention to his trousers after Beverly slides off the tunic up and over Kathryn's head. Beverly wraps her hands around Kathryn's breasts, toying with the fullness of them. Jean-Luc kisses her over Kathryn's shoulder and both of them are more urgent. Their heartbeats quicken and her own rushes through her head. She kneels with Kathryn, pulling Jean-Luc's boxers off and kissing her way up his thigh. Kathryn toys with his penis, teasing it harder.

Beverly reaches around Kathryn's inner thigh and stokes upwards towards her labia. Kathryn shivers, retreating towards the bed.

"You're a tease."

Jean-Luc runs his tongue down Kathryn's neck and winks at Beverly. "You have no idea." He perches on the edge of the bed, waiting for Kathryn to be close enough to pull her down. Beverly knows what he's about to do, but Kathryn doesn't and the endeavour ends with them laughing with Kathryn beneath. Kathryn retaliates with that hand creeps all the way up Beverly's inner thigh until her fingers are toying with penetration. She kisses Kathryn's breast, tonguing her nipple as Jean-Luc's hand explores her hips. Kathryn's sudden little gasp suggests he knows what he's doing.

They alternate kissing, trading mouths with mouth and she loves the contrast. It's chaotic and she can't always say for sure she knows whose hands are where. Their breathing rises in concert, punctuated with little gasps and growing moans. Jean-Luc's fingers circle her clit, Kathryn's finger curls inside of her and it's all she can do to reach for both of them. The aching tightness of the initial plateau runs through her and settles. Their hands trade, and Kathryn's more impatient. Beverly squeezes Jean-Luc's penis a little harder and she sees his hold tighten on Kathryn's side.

"Take her," Beverly says, surprising herself.

Kathryn flicks her fingers more wickedly across Beverly's clit. "Oh?"

Beverly grabs Kathryn's hands and guides them back towards the headboard. She sits against it, holding Kathryn's wrists so Jean-Luc can take her from behind. She kisses Kathryn, going deep but breaking it to watch penetration.

She's never seen that look wash over someone's face before and she loves that she can now. Jean-Luc's in and he's controlled. Beverly kisses him over Kathryn's shoulder, building him up with her tongue. From her position beneath, Beverly experiments, lifting her hips to rub against Kathryn's makes them both sigh. Releasing Kathryn's wrists, she runs her hands up and down Kathryn's sides, exploring and taunting. She trusts Jean-Luc intuitively to take his time, and he strokes slowly, letting rhythm lag.

"I want you." Kathryn's plea is half-gasped and Beverly laughs and kisses her.

"All right."

"If you come here--" Jean-Luc says and they negotiate limbs, shuffling around each other until heads are on thighs and Beverly tastes Kathryn on Jean-Luc's penis. She licks it off, pulling the head into her mouth. It's blissfully difficult to concentrate with Kathryn's tongue at work and her fingers within. There's a slick, saltiness in her mouth and for a moment she hears the rain again, before she's lost in the three of them.

The first orgasm is hers, a quicksilver shudder that bursts behind her eyes. Beverly lies on Jean-Luc's stomach, briefly absorbed by sensation. He kisses her hand, then down her arm. Kathryn crawls up and steals his mouth, pride bright on her face. Saving Jean-Luc, the two of them flip Kathryn back and take her together.

Jean-Luc's off the bed, finding a better angle. Beverly arranges Kathryn's legs, puts a hand on her breast and sucks her clit. He thrusts faster now, going deeper as Kathryn bucks and writhes beneath them. Beverly's body sings with the power of it, wet and desperate when Kathryn gasps, then cries out with release. Her muscles are tight for an electric instant, then slack and supple.

Beverly beckons Jean-Luc up and lies him down. She straddles him, rocking once over his hips before she slides him deep. She's wet enough it seems he could just keep going, but she tightens around him, leaning down to kiss first Kathryn, then him. Half-spent, Kathryn sits up and licks her way lazily up Beverly's stomach towards her breasts. She fondles one, then the other and finishes with Beverly's mouth. Jean-Luc rises to meet them, sandwiching Kathryn between. His orgasm is a jolt, a thrust that stays within her. Her teeth tingle, and the slow, creeping kind of release crawls in and purrs.

Sweat drenched and sticky with sex, she lies with them until she has breath, then heads out towards the rain. Her balcony opens up to the black and she slips out, wooden doors wide open to the storm. She walks out, almost laughing as the warm rain caresses her skin. Rain washes the sweat and some of the sex from her skin and she turns to find them both waiting for her. She tugs them out, Jean-Luc comes easily, but Kathryn hangs back.

She kisses him in the rain, running fingers over his head and skimming the water. Leaving him to it, she wraps Kathryn in a sodden embrace and kisses her before retreating to the toilet. She catches a glimpse of herself, a wild, wet thing in the mirror, but she feels free. Beverly grabs towels as big as sheets and brings them to the bed. Kathryn's only wet from her, but Beverly and Jean-Luc are soaked.

Towelling goes quickly with six hands and they leave them on the floor. In the bed, Beverly's in the middle, with Jean-Luc on his back on her left, and Kathryn curled into her on her right. She rests a hand on his chest and holds Kathryn close, listening to the rain and the soft contrast of their breathing.

"Why did you go out?" Kathryn asks.

"I had to be part of it." Beverly shuts her eyes and lets the thunderclap roll through her. Kathryn jumps, but Jean-Luc squeezes her hand, calming her.

"Part of the storm?"

"Part of the planet," Jean-Luc answers. "Part of a whole."

Kathryn lifts her head. "You can have that in a storm?"

Beverly kisses her forehead, shaking her head once. "We have that now."

Jean-Luc turns his head in and adds to the kiss. "We do."

When they kiss each other good night over her breasts, Beverly shuts her eyes, contented. Jean-Luc's asleep almost immediately, but Kathryn lingers, tracing slow patterns on her stomach. Beverly understands the need to fidget and as long as Kathryn stays away from her knees, she doesn't mind.

"Listening to the rain?"

Kathryn pauses, perhaps shaking her head, then cuddles closer. "I'd rather not."

"The house is sturdy," Beverly says, eyes still closed.

"And you'll protect me?"

She's already fond of the lightness in Kathryn's tone and the way she jokes. "Should see what I can do with a laser scalpel."

"I already know you're good with your hands.'

Beverly opens her eyes and Kathryn's smirking at her in the darkness. "Flatterer."

"Is it getting me anywhere?" Kathryn runs her fingers lazily over Jean-Luc's forehead, mapping the smooth skin with her fingertips.

"Where would you like to go?"

That makes her laugh and Kathryn looks up, coy and playful even though she's yawning. "I didn't think I'd end up here."

"You have a reputation for getting lost."

Kathryn winces but there's still mirth in her eyes. "Am I lost?"

"No."

Beverly's acutely aware of Jean-Luc's head against her side. She's grateful that he was willing to share this. That she had him and will continue to in a way that doesn't frighten her at all. She's not his world, just a part of it. It's safer.

Kathryn's the rogue element. That attraction surprised her, but she's no less grateful. She's passionate and generous, but vulnerable. Beverly's so accustomed to knowing all the soft spots in Jean-Luc's armour that she likes the challenge.

"I don't think any of us are lost anymore."

That seals it. Kathryn kisses her, surrendering one of her weaknesses. She doesn't want to be alone. They're so often alone, working, their lives full of duty and research. There's friends, and the soft, familiar sort of love that all of them have grown into. They can layer this in as well, this new intimacy blending into the old. It'll be an adventure, more unknown territory.  


* * *

Will and Deanna are waiting for them at breakfast. Deanna's hair is down and Will runs his hand through it instead of eating. They're just awake and Beverly can see the sleep still clinging to their smiles. They share a look, that telepathic look, turn their faces to the three arrivals and start grinning like idiots.

"Good night?"

"The storm was lovely." Beverly takes her chair and pulls her legs up into it. She's wearing Jean-Luc's shirt because she got up first and it was closest. Kathryn's wearing one of Beverly's and it just skims her thighs. She flushes pink at Will's wink but takes her chair, letting it fade. Jean-Luc, bless him, was too happy to put on her robe and wander down to breakfast in pink. She'll have to get him one.

Deanna passes a plate of sweet rolls, at least, that's what Beverly thinks they are by the smell. "It was loud, wasn't it?"

Will grabs the coffee and pours, temporarily releasing Deanna's hair. "Drowned out a great many things."

"I thought the house was soundproof?" Jean-Luc can play innocent better than most children. She has to get him into a play.

"It is."

Deanna smirks. "Unless you have the windows open."

"And you're enjoying yourselves." Will leaves off any adjective but the five of them are a breath away from collapsing into laughter. "Like we were."

"We couldn't have heard you over us," Kathryn says, trying to be logical. "I doubt you heard us over yourselves."

Will asks, enjoying his worthy opponent. "Then which of you is the screamer?"

"Don't look at me," Deanna says, waving a threatening piece of fruit in Beverly's and Kathryn's direction. "I know one of you two was louder than me."

Jean-Luc buries his smile in his coffee and shrugs. "I was too close to tell."

"Yeah, you can't be sure when you're right in the middle of it." Will looks from one woman to the other, studying their expressions.

"The coffee is excellent, isn't it?" Beverly asks, playing coy.

Will's still debating and he lets the rest of them talk about coffee for awhile before he settles his accusatory gaze on Beverly. He's sure, but he looks to Kathryn anyway.

"You remember that historical languages final, second year?"

Kathryn blanches, staring at her plate. "I don't think I'll ever forget that. Nearly dragged my average down two points."

Will gets up to get more food from the kitchen, walking past Beverly's chair. He leans close to her ear. "It's you. Kathryn can't speak french with a phaser pointed at her head."

Twisting in her chair, she eyes him. "And you would know because?"

"He tried to tutor me," Kathryn says, sheepish. "It didn't go very well."

"She's very distractible."

"But Beverly's ticklish." Kathryn reaches under the table and finds Beverly's knee.

Biting her lip keeps her from crying out. "Thank you."

"Your french betrayed you." Jean-Luc tuts, patting her shoulder. "C'est la vie."

"It wasn't going to be a secret long." Deanna tears a roll. "There's several days left before the wedding. We'd figure out eventually."

"And we cheat." Will returns with a stack of some kind of omelette. "You should hear her in my head."

Jean-Luc smirks at that and Kathryn winks at Deanna.

"That would be useful."

"As long as you're not Betazoid. I don't know how my mother puts up with it."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to elaborate on what it's like to hear the five of us enjoying the evening in her head." Beverly finishes her thought before she realises it's absolutely true.

"I want to ask." Kathryn reaches for Beverly's knee again and she darts it away. "Aren't you curious?"

"Perhaps she slept through it." Jean-Luc has a trace of optimism in his voice.

Deanna's more realistic. "I don't see how."

"Why would she want to?" Will passes out pieces of omelette around the table. "Betazoid culture is built on sharing the pleasures of life."

"Someone's been listening to his wedding preparation." Deanna kisses him, proud and surprised.

"The pleasures of life," Beverly repeats, trying it out. "Seems appropriate."

It's a toast with coffee cups, far from traditional even on Betazed, but it fits.


End file.
